In recent years, computer aided design (CAD) programs have been used as tools for supporting design. Among the CAD programs, a program that supports the design of electric circuits or electronic circuits uses a computer to design circuits and generate circuit diagrams.
In recent years, circuits have become large and circuit diagrams are each composed of multiple sheets. Thus, multiple sheets are mutually referenced in order to confirm such a circuit diagram, and a task of confirming the circuit diagram is complex.
As a system to be used to reference a circuit diagram, a system for generating information of a link between interested sheets and displaying a sheet of a link destination using the generated link information has been proposed. A related-art document is Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-276159.
In order to confirm the logic of a circuit diagram, a connection relationship between signal lines depicted in sheets, such as a connection relationship between output of a circuit element depicted in a certain sheet and input of a circuit element depicted in another sheet, is referenced. As elements for representing such a connection relationship, signal connectors are used.
By using signal connectors, it is possible to confirm a sheet depicting a signal connector to be connected to a signal connector depicted in another sheet that is currently confirmed. However, if there are a large number of signal connectors to be connected and not all of circuits that include the signal connectors to be connected are to be confirmed in detail, it is inefficient to reference all sheets related to the circuits.